Angles
by theoofoof
Summary: Harry's bought Ruth a Valentine's Day gift, but is being very secretive about what it is. Will Ruth approve? And where will it lead. First chapter was written for a prompt as part of my 'Spook Me' series, but it will have additional chapters so I've re-posted as a separate story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so this first chapter was originally posted as part of my 'Spook Me' series and was written for the prompt, 'Shag Me'. However, I want to continue this story and Ruth and Harry's 'adventures' so am re-posting it as a separate story that I can add to. Hope that makes sense.

**Chapter 1**

_Ruth's POV_

I click 'Save' and 'Print' and lean back in my chair. I didn't think I'd ever finish this report. I've been trying to write something credible for the past hour, but trying to make sense of all the intelligence has taxed my writing skills to their limit. My neck aches and I try to stretch it by looking over my computer screen to see what Harry is up to, but his blinds are closed.

I rise and pick up the report on my way to Harry's office. I fail to knock as usual and the sight that greets me as I open the door makes me smile; he's leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk and his face buried in a file.

"Harry, I've got the weekly threat assessment."

I place the file on his desk, still trying to work out that kink in my neck. Harry looks up from his file and watches me. He immediately spot my discomfort, and he pats his thigh. "Looks like you need my magic fingers, Ruth. Sit down."

His eyes and voice are inviting. Normally I frown upon physical intimacy at work; we haven't been lovers for very long and it's still too easy for us to lose control. Right now, however, his offer is too good to pass up; my cramped muscles cry out for a massage.

I come around to his side of the desk and perch on his left thigh. His fingers are magic; they travel along my neck, pressing and kneading in a firm rhythm that's just the right touch for my tense muscles. It's soothing and sexy; I have to be very careful here.

"How's that? Does it feel good?"

I squirm at the touch of his lips against my ear. I know that if I move back any further into his lap I will feel his growing erection pressed up against my ass, and that can only lead to trouble. Delicious trouble. I try to remain still.

A sudden knock at the door startles both of us and I launch myself off of his leg. "Shit," says Harry in a voice that confirms I was right about his arousal. I turn around and see that he's pulled his chair right up to the desk so that the evidence is now hidden.

I straighten my skirt and turn back to the door.

"Come in," Harry calls. The door opens and Charlie from the mail room enters.

"This is for you, sir," he says, shoving a large brown box through the doorway.

"Thank you."

Harry gets up from his desk and walks over to the box. There's no bulge in his pants now and I'm disappointed, but I snap out of my lustful thoughts when it suddenly occurs to me that we're lucky it wasn't the DG who interrupted us; he, like me, rarely knocks.

"What's in the box?" I peer over Harry's shoulder, trying to read the label. The return address means nothing to me but Harry is pleased.

"It's a surprise, Ruth. But I can't open it now."

"Why not?"

"Well, as much as I would love to show it to you right now, this is neither the time nor place. You will have to wait until tomorrow night."

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Did Harry get me a present? I'm astounded, both by the gesture and the size of the box. What the hell could be so large?

"That's for me? What is it?"

"It's for both of us, but I'm not going to spoil the surprise. You'll just have to be patient."

That's funny coming from Harry; I don't think he knows the meaning of the word 'patience'. I consider trying to weasel the secret out of him by finishing what we'd started earlier, but the phone rings and he walks back to his desk to answer it before I can pounce on him.

I don't get another chance to interrogate Harry about the mystery box; our day kicks into high gear and before I realize it, it's six o'clock and I am late for dinner with my mother. Harry watches me with amusement as I prepare to leave.

"Enjoy your evening, Ruth. Remember, tomorrow night you're all mine."

"Harry, I want to know what's in that box."

"You'll find out tomorrow night."

If my mother wasn't waiting for me I would put my plan into action, but all I can do is shoot him my most impatient look and hurry out the door.

* * *

I arrive at work on Valentine's Day to find Harry waiting for me. We manage to steal a sweet, steamy kiss in his office before his phone rings rudely and reminds us to behave. As he placates the Home Secretary, I notice that the mystery box is gone; Harry must have taken it home with him last night. I try not to wonder about it too much; only a few more hours and I'll know the secret.

Out on the Grid, Jo and Fiona are comparing Valentine's Day gifts. A dozen roses versus one giant box of candy versus one gold necklace. I have a feeling neither of those items are waiting for me in that mystery box.

"So, Ruth, did you get any gifts today?"

It's clear they suspect something is going on between myself and Harry and are fishing for information. "That would be telling," I reply with a glint in my eye. "But, I will say this any man buying me a gift has got to do better than a bunch of flowers."

I look over to Harry's office to find him on the phone, watching me through the window. He makes a face into the receiver and then and then winks at me. I spend the rest of the day tracking arms dealers in and out of the country while Harry continues his series of phone calls. When he emerges from his office to speak to Adam, I allow myself a moment of distraction and I stare at his ass as he leans down and looks at something on the monitor. I have a feeling he can tell that I'm staring, too. When he passes my desk on his way back, he leans in and whispers, "My place, 7 o'clock."

"What, no romantic dinner at Angelo's?" I playfully protest.

"No. I have something better planned."

"My present?"

"Our present," he reminds me.

"No romantic dinner?" I repeat. I wonder if perhaps the box is concealing gourmet food supplies and that Harry is planning on cooking dinner for me. Now that would definitely be a surprise, since Harry rarely cooks anything.

"Sure. Pizza or Chinese?"

I guess he's not cooking, unless he's still trying to mislead me.

"You choose. I want the whole evening to be a surprise." I decide to play along.

"I think it will be." His eyes have gone strange and dark. What the hell is in that box?

* * *

The workday ends without any drama, mercifully, meaning I can leave on time. I run home to change and then head to Harry's in record time. He greets me at the door with a kiss but breaks it quickly. He's exhibiting unusual self-control tonight; normally we can't keep our hands off of each other. I enter the living room and look around. He's cleaned it, but otherwise I see nothing different or out of place. The smell of warm pizza drifts in from the kitchen and I spot a bottle of wine and two glasses next to the couch. No sign of that big box.

The surprise does not materialize during dinner. We sit close together on the couch and finish our pizza quickly. I'm getting antsy; where is my surprise? And if I'm not getting a fancy romantic dinner, then at the very least I want some hot sex. Maybe Harry is waiting for me to make the first move tonight.

So I do. I take his wine glass out of his hand and set it on the table. His eyes flicker but he says nothing. I lean in, resting my hands on his tight, muscular thighs, and gently nip at his lower lip. He makes no move to kiss me back. He wants to make me work for it, does he? Fine. I press my lips harder against his and kiss him with full force. I feed on his mouth and he responds at last, tongue surging against mine. This is more like it.

I have a surprise for him, too and I unbutton my blouse to reveal it. His eyes widen.

"Is that for me?" His hands reach for my breasts, displayed in the very black and very sheer new bra that I'm wearing. "It's beautiful, but what's inside it is even better," he says.

He slips a finger inside the bra to rub one of my hard nipples, visible through the sheer fabric. His touch inflames me and I crave more. I squeeze his thighs with my hands, loving the tight, powerful feel of his muscles beneath the soft denim. He moans and his hands clutch at my breasts. I feel the sweet inner ache of my arousal and I reach for Harry's lap so that I can feel his, too. I skim my hands along his zipper, feeling the thick heat of him through the layers of clothing. One of his hands leaves my breast and grips my wrist, pressing my hand against his erection. I feel his cock twitch against my hand and hear his gasp of pleasure.

We undress each other quickly; we have already waited too long. I move to straddle Harry but he stops me.

"Not here, Ruth. Come to bed."

He stands up and grabs my hands to pull me off the couch. He leads me up to his bedroom and stops at the doorway, pushing me ahead of him so that I am just inside the room. I take one step but stop suddenly at the sight of a large, green triangular wedge sitting on top of the bed.

"Harry, what is that?"

He's busy rubbing circles into my shoulders and his voice is low in my ear. "It's used for different sex positions. I want to make love to you in every possible way, Ruth."

The heat from his hands ignites my skin and I feel him, hard as steel, against my back.

"Are you ready?" he says. Oh god. That voice. I turn around to look at him. His eyes are like lasers, searing into me. I am very wet and very ready.

"Yes. What do I do?"

"Lie back against the incline, Ruth. Leave the rest to me."

We walk to the edge of the bed, where the narrow side of the triangle rests. He turns me around and pushes me gently backward until I am lying against the wedge. It's covered in microfibre and feels soft against my inflamed skin. Instead of lying flat on my back, I'm lying on the ramp so that my hips are raised. Harry grabs my ankles and places my feet on the top edge of the slope, so that my legs are spread and my knees are up. I feel wide open, every bit of me exposed to him. I see raw desire in his eyes and he's breathing hard.

"God Ruth, you are beautiful."

Harry kneels at the edge of the ramp and brings his face up against my moist entrance. At the first touch of his tongue, I arch myself against his mouth in ecstasy. The angle of the ramp allows Harry to lick me deeper than before. His tongue coaxes out spasms from my swollen lips and I come with hard, delicious shudders against his mouth.

Harry plants a kiss along the inside of my thigh and stands. His cock is rock hard and the tip is glistening. His eyes smoulder with need and he guides himself inside me. He slips in smoothly and I start to move against him.

"Wait."

He lifts my legs, resting my ankles on his shoulders. Normally we can't do this but the angle of the incline brings me close against him and I can feel his full, hard length all the way inside me. He moans and starts to move in and out with steady strokes. I feel like I am going to split open. He's never gone this deep before.

"Does that feel good?"

"Oh God Harry, yes."

Every inch of my body is burning. He thrusts more urgently and the tension builds inside me like a tidal wave and suddenly I am coming again. Harry's eyes are wild as he watches my pleasure overtake me and with one final thrust, he unleashes his own release in a hot, shuddering rush.

We hold each other for a long moment before Harry starts to roll off of me. He forgets we are on a slope and almost rolls right off the bed. I reach out to try and steady him, but he's faster and pulls on my arm instead. We tumble off the bed together, landing on the floor in a heap of limbs and laughter.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ruth. Did I surprise you?"

"You sure did. Where did you get this thing?"

"On the Internet."

"I should have guessed. Did it come with a free video?"

"Actually, it did. An instructional one. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Maybe, later."

* * *

The next morning arrives too soon; we oversleep and there's no time for another go-round on our new toy. After promising Harry that I will return tonight to watch that video with him, I head for home to change my clothes and get ready for work. My body is still humming with pleasure and I can't help wondering what other heights Harry can bring me to with his latest purchase.

Before leaving for the office, I can't resist checking out the website and I soon discover there are other pieces and products that can be used with our ramp. At the ring of my phone, I jump and realize that my few minutes have turned into almost an hour.

"Hey Ruth, it's me. Where are you? Is everything okay?"

"Fine, Harry."

"Well, you're late. What happened? I thought you were just going home to change."

"Sorry. I've been, um, busy."

"Busy with what?"

I wish I could see his face when I tell him that I've just ordered the mini-ramp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Harry's POV_

I watch as the young boy from the mail room brings his trolley to a stop near Ruth's desk. He hands her a few non-descript envelopes and then bends down to retrieve a brown box from the bottom. I watch as she looks around furtively before accepting the parcel; is that a blush rising up her cheeks? What could possibly be in the box that could make her blush like that? My thoughts are halted as I remember a day, just over two weeks ago, when I received a similar looking, albeit bigger box. We'd had quite a bit of fun with the contents of that box and I knew Ruth had purchased its smaller mate, to add an extra dimension to our pleasure. I watch as the mailroom attendant moves on and Ruth glances around the Grid once more checking that no-one is watching her before stuffing the box under her desk.

I rise from my desk and make my way out on to the Grid, careful not to let her spot me. I move up behind her, and lean down to whisper in her ear. "What's in the box, Ruth?"

She jumps. "Jesus Harry!"

"What's in the box?" I ask again.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replies, teasingly.

A quick glance at the return address label on the box confirms my suspicions. "I think I can guess, and I can't wait to see if I'm right," I grin. I can't help smiling like a kid in a sweet shop. A big kid with a big bag of sweets.

"Behave," she warns me, "or I may forget to bring it with me when I come round tonight."

Suitably chastised I head back to my office, thoughts of that mini-ramp and the ways Ruth and I will soon be using it flooding my brain. I feel a twitch in my groin and know I need to find something else to concentrate on for the rest of the day.

I pull the DG's latest report on royal security and flick through it. I get so distracted by the ludicrousness of some of his suggestions that I'm still reading it after Ruth leaves the Grid. When I finally finish and look at my watch, I discover that she's due at my place in less than an hour. I take every shortcut and somehow make it home, through Friday night traffic, in record time.

I head into my bedroom so I can get ready for Ruth's arrival. In the corner sits the sex ramp that I bought a few weeks ago. It is proof that I really am a genius; how else to explain why making love to Ruth has gone from amazing to mind-blowing? I lift the ramp up and set it on the bed, remembering vividly the last time we used it; Ruth's pale skin against the soft, dark fabric, her body moving in perfect rhythm with mine- Oh God. I need to calm down; there's no sense wasting energy on the fantasy when the real thing will be here soon enough.

I don't have to wait long; I've just gotten comfortable with the remote when there's a knock at the door. I open it and there's Ruth with a mischievous smile and her hands behind her back. I invite her inside with a sweep of my hand. She steps in, tiptoes up to brush my lips with a quick kiss, and walks past me while I shut the door. When I turn, she's still trying to conceal what she's carrying, but I can tell it's a box… _the_ box.

I try to grab it from her but she out-manoeuvres me and makes a mad dash up the stairs for my bedroom, slamming the door behind her before I can follow. My bedroom door does not lock but it refuses to open when I try the knob.

"Ruth? Let me in!" I jiggle the doorknob and lean my shoulder against the door, but it won't budge. She must be blocking it with something.

"Patience, Harry," she calls from the other side, and then I hear a softer sound. I press my ear up against the door and listen; she's giggling. I can't stand it. I want her. I try the door again but no luck, so I'm back to listening at the door.

"OK, now you can come in." Suddenly the door opens and I stumble into the room. I quickly recover my balance but nearly lose my mind when I see what she's been up to.

Lined up neatly next to the ramp is the new mini-ramp; it's a smaller version in the same triangular slice of fabric-covered foam. The two triangles are set edge to edge, so that the pieces slope downward to meet in the middle and form an uneven 'V.' Ruth has apparently been studying the website or memorized that instructional video and figured out how to use them together. But it's Ruth, herself, that makes me crazy. She's standing at the foot of the bed, stunningly naked, all soft curves and peaks. My jaw drops and I'm instantly, achingly hard.

"Hi," she says, with an evil smile.

"Hi," I manage to stammer.

"What do you think?" she asks.

"I think… I like the way you think." I remove the distance between us and pull her to me. I kiss her hungrily, my mouth hot and demanding against hers. She responds with equal greed, her tongue sliding over mine. Her bare breasts press against my chest and I'm going crazy with lust. She reaches down between us and unfastens my trousers. I stop kissing her long enough for her to peel them off. She eyes my rigid cock with a triumphant gaze.

"Eager, are we?" she asks, taking me in her hand. My blood, hot and molten, surges to the spot where she touches me.

"Oh, Ruth!" I moan. "You're the boss. Tell me what you want."

"Lie down, Harry and put your head there."

She releases me and gestures toward the mini-ramp. I get up on the bed and lie on my back against both ramps. My head and neck are propped up on the mini-ramp; it's like a pillow. My shoulders are lying in the V, and my torso and hips rest on the larger ramp, which elevates them slightly higher than my head. My knees hit the larger ramp at the top and my legs hang down the back. I can brace my feet flat onto the bed. It feels awkward, but only for the moment it takes Ruth to join me on the bed. She climbs onto my chest, turns around so she is facing away from me, and lowers herself until she's almost sitting on my face. Jesus! I grab her by the hips and move that round, beautiful ass closer to my mouth so that I can reach her hot centre. Her mouth is already occupied; I feel her tongue circling the tip of my cock, sending pulses of sheer pleasure through me.

I slip my tongue between her swollen lips and lick her! She's sweet and wet under my mouth. Her tongue is a flame, flickering along the length of my shaft as she takes me deeper into her mouth. The ramps tilt our bodies toward each other, inviting us to explore further. I swirl my tongue around her clit and savour the taste of her; she's like honey. She squirms against my face while she slides me in and out of her mouth just the way I like it. I struggle to stay in control; I don't want to come yet and end this. I bury my mouth against her and also slide one finger up, tracing her with a pressure I know she can't resist. Sure enough, she rocks her hips faster while her rhythm on my cock slows just a bit. A few more strokes of my tongue and finger, and she stops sucking me so she can breathe, and then I feel the hot, wet pulses of her walls as she gives way above me. I hold her tight around her waist until her trembling stops.

"No fair," she says, panting slightly and trying to look at me over her shoulder.

"You can't conquer me that easily, Ruth. I want more." I slide my finger out of her centre and slip it between those glorious cheeks that are just still inches away from my face. She gasps; then, with an agile twist, she lifts up and turns around to straddle me, sitting on my thighs.

"So do I, Harry."

Her smile turns wicked again as she rises up to take me inside her. Our hips are tilted toward each other and I am in deep, so deep. She plants her feet on the bed and starts to move, slowly and firmly. She is hot velvet wrapped tight around me. I want to bring her back to the edge and take her over it with me. I reach up and cup her breasts, running my thumbs over her nipples. Her eyes turn to dark sapphires at my touch.

"Come for me, Ruth."

And she does. She gasps and clutches at my arms and I feel her shatter around me like exquisite glass. She's so fucking beautiful. As her tremors subside, she leans forward and moves faster, consuming me.

"Now, you come for me," she says, and I obey, exploding into her with a fierce, white-hot rush. I grip her hips so hard that I fear her delicate skin will have permanent marks from my fingertips. She holds onto me until my shuddering stops.

When I open my eyes, Ruth is still straddling me, leaning forward and resting her head against my chest. I kiss the top of her head and she sits up. She's flushed and her eyes have a dreamy look. Did I just put that look on her face?

"I'm glad you bought this," I tell her, running my fingers lightly along her thighs.

"Mmm. Me too." She smile and starts to rise, causing me to slip out of her. Still sprawled on top of the ramps I reach up and pull her back down to me. I wrap my arms around her and she curls up with a contented sigh. We don't talk; there's no need to say anything, and I can't keep my eyes open, I'm so wonderfully drained. As I drift off to sleep, Ruth warm and smooth against me, I think about the security summit in Scotland next week… I wonder if the mini ramp will fit in my suitcase.

* * *

**A/N:** There may be a couple more chapters in this if people want them. I appreciate that there's not much plot (if any!) but sometimes there's nothing wrong with a bit of mindless smut. Let me know


End file.
